


Хищник

by vivian_damor_blok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris shoots Stiles, F/M, Mentioned Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, Mentioned Gerard Argent, Mentioned Kate Argent, Mentioned Vernon Boyd, Mentioned Victoria Argent, Nogitsune Stiles, Stallison can be friends if you'd like, mentioned Erica Reyes - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian_damor_blok/pseuds/vivian_damor_blok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис поддаётся язвительной провокации Ногицунэ и стреляет в Стайлза.<br/>На такое никто из них не подписывался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хищник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Predator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638174) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Бета: Vortex of dust in the sky  
> Третий сезон, АУ, перевод не слово в слово, Хищники и Жертвы по авторской задумке.

Когда они пришли в лофт, Стайлз уже поджидал их. Каждый из них был готов драться, исключая шерифа. Тот совсем не хотел, чтобы кто-то причинил вред его сыну.

\- Эй, пап, - Стайлз встретил их натянутой улыбкой. Джон ничего не ответил на это.

Он лишь приблизился к своему сыну с парой наручников.

\- Вы собираетесь меня арестовать? – спросил Стайлз, вскинув брови и наклонившись к шерифу.

\- Только если мой сын всё ещё там. Он бы добровольно надел наручники, потому что он знает… знает, что это было бы правильно, - объяснил Джон, ожидая ответа от Стайлза.

Тот только кивнул и протянул к нему свои руки. Стилински-старший мысленно издал вздох облегчения, что никто не должен был причинять его сыну боль. Шериф беспрепятственно надел на сына наручники, наблюдая за реакцией Стайлза на происходящее.

Стайлз бросил мимолётный взгляд на наручники, а затем посмотрел прямо в глаза шерифа, и в тот момент, когда мягкие голубые глаза встретились с жестокими карими, Джон уже понял, кто был перед ним.

\- Ты не мой сын, - заявил шериф, отказавшись от последней надежды на то, что он ушёл.

Стайлз покачал головой, и черты его лица исказила нахальная ухмылка. Он резко развёл руки в стороны и порвал оковы.

В это же мгновение Дерек, Крис и Эллисон влетели в лофт, готовые уничтожить угрозу. На это Стайлз лишь приподнял брови.

Эллисон вскинула руку с электрошокером, чтобы поразить им Стайлза. Она совсем не хотела этого делать - Стайлз же был одним из её лучших друзей, но она была должна, если речь шла о чьём-то спасении. Эллисон уже нажала на кнопку, когда Стайлз перехватил электричество под свой контроль и выбросил шокер из её зоны досягаемости. Потом он повернулся к Дереку, который уже завершил процесс превращения. Дерек раздумывал недолго и ринулся прямо на Стайлза, лишь для того, чтобы обрушиться на стол, а затем упасть в нескольких метрах и застонать от боли.

Следующий момент потряс всех, даже Криса, уже вынувшего пистолет. 

Стайлз глупо улыбнулся Крису, уставившись в его глаза, бросив ему вызов. Он вскинул брови и поморщился, когда шериф тоже достал пистолет.

\- Папа… пап, он хочет выстрелить в меня. Пап, он хочет меня убить, - произнёс он, притворившись, что плачет. Пока шериф и охотник начали спорить, Стайлз изменился в лице.

\- Выстрели в меня, - холодно, язвительно бросил он. – Ну давай, спусти курок.

Все в лофте замолчали, Крис удивлённо моргнул.

\- Выстрели в меня! – закричал Стайлз, неистово дёрнувшись в сторону Криса.

Никто из них не был достаточно быстр, чтобы помешать Крису нажать на курок – ни Дерек, ни Эллисон, ни Джон.

На самом деле Крис совершенно не собирался этого делать, за него всё решил его охотничий инстинкт. Нет, Крис не хотел дырявить голову подростка.

Все они смотрели, как тело Стайлза безвольно рухнуло на пол, словно он никогда не был живым, как полилась кровь из отверстия в его голове. Все в лофте будто погрузились в общий транс.

Спустя несколько мгновений Джон первым нарушил отвратительную тишину.

\- Вы выстрелили в моего сына, - с недоверием пробормотал он, и сразу же после этих слов – будто они могли его исцелить - Стайлз моргнул и со смехом поднялся на ноги. Смех был тихим, но резким, он словно вырывался из его груди. Стайлз вскинул руку и убрал кровь со лба.

\- Какого чёрта? – прошептал Крис.

\- Что ж… На самом деле я совсем не ожидал, что ты это сделаешь, но чем неожиданнее, тем лучше! - Стайлз рассмеялся ещё громче.

Все они замерли в тишине, не осознавая, что произошло. Вообще.

\- Что, не понимаете, в чём дело? О, это очень плохо, - произнёс Стайлз с тошнотворной ухмылкой на лице. – Ладно, тогда я сам расскажу. Ваш маленький Стайлз мёртв. Теперь я – он, и его тело – моё, - объяснил он, расхаживая около них, кружа рядом, словно он был Хищником, а они - Жертвами. 

\- В смысле - он мёртв? – спросил Дерек, медленно поднимаясь.

\- В смысле – его здесь больше нет. Теперь я могу начинать шоу, и, поверьте, для вас это не означает ничего хорошего, - Хищник насмешливо сдвинул брови, а затем снова расхохотался. – О, Арджент, ты только что совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни. Не могу дождаться того момента, когда ты увидишь, что с ней произойдёт, - Хищник бросил взгляд на Эллисон, затем снова повернулся к Крису. – Вы остались совсем одни. Виктория погибла, Джерард… ты больше не хочешь с ним связываться, Кейт…тоже «мертва», а Эллисон… что ж, я раскрою вам трудный путь.

Закончив тираду, Хищник повернулся к Дереку.

\- А вы знаете, что у вас теперь самая большая семья? Как захватывающе! – Хищник буквально захихикал.

\- Откуда мы можем знать, что это не очередной трюк? Откуда нам знать, что Стайлз не умер? – спросил шериф, не взяв в расчёт его слова.

\- О, Джон, ты всегда жил отрицанием, но довольно трюков. Я не был достаточно силён, чтобы защитить Стайлза и себя. Ну, больше аконитовые пули не смогут меня ранить, и я стал сильнее, чем вы когда-либо могли бы себе представить. Теперь у меня нет Стайлза и его проблем.

Стилински-старший ощутил комок в горле и сделал глубокий вдох. Его сын был мёртв.

Стайлз был мёртв.

\- Не беспокойтесь! Теперь он в другом, лучшем месте. Он со своей матерью. И с Эрикой, и с Бойдом, а скоро он будет с Эллисон… ой, я сболтнул лишнего!

Хищник снова рассмеялся и повернулся к Эллисон, молчавшей всё это время.

\- Элли, посмотри на меня. Посмотри на меня! – Хищник прокрался к Арджент, остановившись рядом. Крис снова прицелился.

\- Стой! Опусти пистолет! Пап, убери его! – попросила Эллисон, взглянув прямо в лицо отца. Крис закрыл глаза и убрал пистолет, хотя его инстинкт твердил, что он должен поразить мишень.

\- Поверь мне. Ты должна верить мне. Это не причинит тебе боль, обещаю, тебе не будет больно, - произнёс Хищник, и на миг Эллисон показалось, что она заметила что-то в его глазах, кроме страха и боли.

Она подумала, что увидела Стайлза.

\- Ладно, - прошептала она, обвив руками его шею, мечтая снова почувствовать тепло рук Стайлза, прежде согревавшее её, хотя она знала, что не сумеет.  
\- Ты скоро почувствуешь его снова, но не сейчас, не пока, - прошептал Хищник. Эллисон кивнула и отпустила его.

То, что произошло в следующий момент, заставило их всех растерянно озираться по сторонам.

Хищник исчез.


End file.
